


Ryu-chan  Tames his Number One Fan - Flash Scenes

by Lady_Inari



Series: Ryuichi and Tatsuha's Naughty Corner [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his childish ways, when it comes to his man Tatsuha Uesugi Ryuichi takes him in firm hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravitation is primarily property of Maki Murakami and secondarily any company that markets her works in all formats. I write fanfiction for the fun of it and gain nothing from it except the pleasure of writing it. It is possible I may use original characters from time to time in the stories if I feel they are warranted. In which case they do not portray anyone in real life. 
> 
> What else? Oh yes, very mature theme including mention of sex toys among other things - but no prolonged love scenes - if you are under 18 please pass on

Most people looking at Ryuichi and Tatsuha as a couple would probably guess at Tatsuha being the 'take charge' person in the relationship. Truth is always more complicated. Ryuichi, himself, is a complex man and at times impulsive. He is also fairly jealous of anyone who looks Tatsuha's way. Not that Tatsuha ever notices the subconscious flirting that goes around him anymore - even Kumagoro noticed. Either that or he's been ignoring it.

As soon as they get home Ryuichi's face lights up with a wicked smile. "Oh Tats-chan! I have this urge to spoil you a little. Why don't you go to our room, strip down and lie down on the bed? I'll even bring in some tea." 

Tatsuha smiles, "I love how you think, Ryu-chan" and heads to their bedroom and complies, lying down on the silk covered four poster bed. A few minutes later Ryuichi makes his appearance with a covered tray and sets it down on the table at the end of the bed. He also disrobes and sit next to Tatsuha. "Close your eyes." he commands and the young man complies. A brief pause and soon soft sounds of koto music filter through the room, surprising the young man. He blindfolds Tatsuha and loosely binds his hands to the headboard. 

"Ryu, What-" 

"Shhh, it's ok, it's part of my surprise for you." Ryuichi soothes.

Soon he is very relaxed and feeling good. Soon Ryu's fingers are working their way into him, slowly and sensuously stretching him. Then 'it' happens and he realizes the mischief Ryu devised. He heard the snap of a lock as the plug and harness are firmly put into place. His eyes snap open as the blindfold is removed. "Ryu, why?" he asked breathlessly as Ryuichi unbinds his hands. 

Ryuichi smiles, "I feel playful love, do you mind?" 

Tatsuha smiles and shakes his head even as he squirms a little, "I'll always be up to what games you feel like playing Ryu. I know at the end of it we'll both be very happy. I love you."

He fiercely hugs his precious monk. "I love you too Tats-chan. You're always willing to play with me and accept all of me as I am." He looks into his lover's eyes and explains, "So, here are the rules of the game; we're still going out for dinner but you'll keep my gift on under your clothes and we'll see how long you can last before we have to come back home. If you last until we get home from our evening, you can be on the top. Conversely, if you come before we get home - I'd suggest wearing a condom just in case- I'll get to ravish you tonight. "Are you still game?" the playful singer asks, his finger feathering against Tatsuha's lower lip. 

Tatsuha smirked to himself thinking, 'easy, I've got great stamina.' "You're on." He said.

Ryu chuckled with mischief in his eyes; it was a pity Tatsuha was distracted or he would have noticed. 

Through out the night, when another person tried flirting with Tatsuha, Ryu would press a button on a control in his pocket watching his lover struggling to appear normal as his little gift near silently buzzed as it vibrated. Not three hours later, as they were mounting Tatsuha's bike, he came. Ryu drove home while he recovered and the next few weeks was spent making sure Tatsuha remembered who loved him best; a reminder that kept him walking funny with a a dazed sappy grin on his face.


	2. Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuha pays Ryu back

It's a good thing Ryu is a music genius with a near inhuman ability to focus when it comes to his stage performances or he wouldn't be on stage at this very moment, he'd be running home to make sure Tatsuha paid for slipping an aphrodisiac into his drink before he left home that afternoon. He wanted to ring Tatsuha's neck; after he screwed him senseless. 

He could feel Tohma silently laughing at him as the show went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, for my Gravitation series, I've made Tatsuha 18 and I refuse to promote smoking in my fanfictions. And I tend to label my stuff AU - unless it's one of my story ideas, then that isn't necessary.
> 
> Ok I worked on it....hope it was amusing.


End file.
